A story of a 16 year old
by Uchiha Usako
Summary: Tsuna has run away from italy to the school of mafia in japan, and in struggle to find the remaining two guardians. yaoi M for sex in later chapters. 1827 mention 8059 and others
1. Chapter 1

heyyyy okay it's the my first attempt to do some typing. got inspired by a lot of authors here so i got tempted to make my own. lols

so there may be a lot of mistakes so point out to me and give me some advice ok? thankyou ! urm it's slightly AU and characters are a bit OOC

**WARNING**: this a BOYSLOVE.

**DISCLAIMER**: erm i don't own any of the characters or any of that sort.

"talking"

_'thoughts'_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi a 16 year old boy. Who always wanted to live a normal life, with no restriction or whatsoever. Is now standing outside the Namimori High School. His new School in Japan since he ran away from Vongola in Italy.

Why he ran away? That's because….

FLASHBACK

_"Get out of my sight, you trash."_ They abused me, locked me in the cell, starved me, and even drugged my food. They'll do anything to get rid of me. But its okay, what makes me truly upset and hurt is… _"You're unfit to become decimo Vongola". _My father lost his life while believing that I'll be the next Vongola. And I will be the next Vongola boss. I don't want to hear that I am unfit of being one. Although I didn't know why I'm chosen. I'm weak, a gutless one at that. I don't think I'm fit to be the Vongola now, it's not time. As i am now, I'll get overthrown in a blink of an eye. I'll train myself harder in Japan to minimize the probability that I'll get assassinate in my sleep. And find the two other guardian on my own.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

Tsuna's POV

That's the reason why I ran away from my so-called home. My father died while protecting nono Vongola and my mother went missing. And when I was chosen to be deci Vongola over Xanxus, the nightmare came around.

People in Vongola, no, in Mafioso objected the nano's decision. They fail to see what qualities I have to take over such an important job. I myself don't really know why either. And due to nano's health, he was forced to stay in the hospital. They started to gang up on me.

Back into reality I stood in front of my new school. Tucking in my shirt to the highest and comb my hair back with gel to flatten my natural spike hair, like a total geek. I don't want to be in the center of attention. As the Vongola may find out where I am and try to assassinate me. And they don't know that nano and reborn had been teaching me how to defend myself since I was little. I wanted to avoid anything that may stir up a fight, so I kept it a secret. I don't want to hurt other people regardless what the reason is. Unless my life's on stake, I'll protect the life my parents given me.

From the hallways to the classroom, I felt that every one was looking at me. _'Why? I've already done every thing to avoid other's attention'_. The answer soon found its way to me.

This is a school that train Mafioso wannabe. Or a child of a high status mafia family. '_Oh great, now is that coincidence or reborn is playing with me. Ahhh I really have to stop talking to myself subconsciously.'_

I found my classroom, on my way there I heard people saying that this class was the most powerful class in school. I gulp before walking in and gasp to see Yamamoto and gokudera in the class.

Trying to calm myself I took a deep breath restraining myself not to shout. Yamamoto and gokudera, walk towards me, waving. This causes the whole class to stare at me. I mentally slap my forehead.

They all knew that Yamamoto and gokudera was the guardians of the deci Vongola. And people with that much power and reputation in the mafia world is walking towards a geek like me are totally outrageous. Questions marks are appearing everywhere.

As they walked towards me, I sign, knowing that gokudera had a big mouth, before he can shout; I gave him the "you shout and you will never be able to see Yamamoto again" look. They were a couple. And he knows what I meant.

Using that as Gokudera's weakness, he stunned, and knew he wouldn't want to try me.

I smile brightly, how I missed them. They sat in front of me. "Why are you guys here? Weren't you guys supposed to be in Italy with reborn?"

They sign, "reborn and nano was worried about you, they cannot control people from other family to mess with you. Plus reborn cannot accompany you here; he had to protect nano before you are officially selected as the deci Vongola." said Yamamoto.

"In addition we're here not only to protect you but also search for the cloud and mist guardians." finished gokudera

"Oh I see, have any ideas who might they be?" Yes, replied Gokudera's with a serious tone.

"For all we know," continued Yamamoto.

"They are in this school," finish Gokudera.

END OF POV

* * *

Classmate's POV

Why are the guardians of deci Vongola getting friendly with a geek like him? Student A

Maybe they pitied him? Like such a weakling had to come to a mafia school? Student B

Ha I bet he was just trying to get their sympathy. Why would he be in a mafia school? Rich family perhaps. Student C

Guys guys, look at the bright side, at least there is someone to play with now. Student D

END OF POV

* * *

Back to Tsuna POV

"Tsuna, I know you want to keep low profile here, but if that's what you want, you'll get bully a lot, plus hayato and I won't be always here to protect you," before yamamoto can continue, I gave him a sunflower smile,

"Don't worry I'll be able to take care of myself, if things get ugly I won't hold back." I assured him.

"Jyuudaime!" cried gokudera. That caught some people's attention but was covered by Yamamoto stare. Tsuna stares at gokudera coldly.

"Maa maa, he can't change the way he calls you over night you know?" Yamamoto said.

"Sorry, jyuu…tsu…tsu… hayato tried to say tsuna's name. Come on, it's not that difficult, i urge.

"Okay Tsu…na," said Gokudera.

"Gokudera you know, you don't have to be so reserve around me, and we are nakama aren't we?" i cheered.

"Ohhhh, hayato is still blushing, how cute. How I wish I can ravish him right here and now." I whispered into yamamoto ear. He tensed up right away.

"EHHH? How come Tsuna can read my thoughts?" Yamamoto said in a surprised tone.

"It's obvious; you're smirking like a real crazy person right now." I stated.

"Heh sorry, I'll keep that in check." he grinned sheepishly. _'He's so easy to figure out'_

It's gym class now. I don't plan on using my full force and do gym, it's too flashy. So I should only use 10% of my own speed. I was counted slow in the Vongola family. So 10% is just nice.

END OF POV

* * *

Was what he thought….but the last physical test in Vongola was 7 years ago when he was just a 9 year old kid, Right now his stamina, his talents, and his strength is what all Mafioso , no, all guys wished for. He's small, but fast, not to mention cute too. He just has no self-awareness.

Today's gym class was to run a marathon of 3.5 km through the forest near the school. A few classmates of Tsuna already stood guard in there waiting the chance to attack. Unfortunately Gokudera and Yamamoto was not there, they have some matters to attend to.

What will happen to the poor boy?

* * *

Classmate's POV

"Heh, he'll get it later." student A

"Ya, I can't wait to see him beg for help." student B

"I bet he can't even defend himself let alone win us." Student C

*foot steps*

Oya, what are you guys discussing about. Kufufu, sounds interesting, care to share it with me?-Unknown, a young man with an eye patch-

ENG OF POV

* * *

"I wonder will Jyuudaime, Ah I mean Tsuna be ok? I think I better go back and check on him." Said the silver hair man.

"Chill, I know you're worried about Tsuna, but he's a grown up, a man who has succeeded the nano's place to be the next Vongola boss." Yamamoto said while trying to calm him down.

"I guess you're right, I worry too much, thank you" gokudera said, smiling shyly.

Since Takeshi confessed to gokudera, his personality totally changed. He finally found his love, Yamamoto; he finally dropped his defensive shield. But that shield did not just disappear, it just move to cover Yamamoto. So anyone who messes with Yamamoto, you'll be sorry. Because you would see Gokudera stand there smiling sweetly at you and next second you're bomb to pieces. (A/N: although I cannot imagine gokudera smiling sweetly. lols)

_'Oh my god, if hayato is going to look so cute, I might not be able to control myself now. Let's hope that they come here sooner.'_

"Takeshi you ok? You don't look so well. Fever?" hayato gave Takeshi a concern look.

"N…no…it's nothing" Takeshi stuttered. "It's just that you're to cu..."

"Ah there's ryouhei and lambo" hayato stated.

"Cute..." Yamamoto mumbled

* * *

okay this chapter is not even finished I'm lazy. lols. so how was it? give me some advice. R&R please. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, sorry for the super~ long update. was VERY busy, had my exams and job. So sorry ! well here it is, chapter 2 (:

Oh if there's any male readers for this story, i would like to know

And if there's any mistake please point it out to me ok? thanks in advance ^^

DISCLAIMERS: Well if this belongs to me, it wouldn't be PG anymore. trust me -wink-

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Oh, hey guys, long time no see, I miss you guys TO THE EXTREME" shouted the sun guardian.

"Yare yare, troublesome." Said Lambo. (A/N: I decided that both lambo and reborn will be adults in this story.)

"Hey you two still look the same, did you grow shorter lambo?" tease Yamamoto.

"I DID NOT GROW SHORTER." Yelled lambo. "You're the one who grew taller." He continued. Both gokudera and ryouhei laughed at them.

"Maa maa, I was just joking, I wouldn't want reborn come hunting me down." Yamamoto said. Now both gokudera and ryouhei was laughing so hard that tears form in their eyes, Yamamoto grinned and lambo just blush crimson.

But, lambo suddenly look sad. "He wouldn't hunt you down; he wouldn't care even if you kill me" lambo muttered. All three of them stop laughing and pats lambo head.

"Aww, don't say that, reborn cares about you. He just doesn't show it." Gokudera comforted lambo.

"Well, if you really need to know, reborn requested that I make sure that the milk he sent from Italy reaches you every day." Said ryouhei.

"Re...really? He did something like that?" lambo gave a small smile.

"Ok ok, let's just leave this topic till next time." Ryouhei said.

"We have something more important to discuss. Where's the other two guardian?" ryouhei asked in a serious tone.

**Change scene~**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna changed into his gym clothes and walk into the school field. He looks around and notices he was the first to reach there. He sat on the grass beside the tracks and waited. Soon, people from his class sauntered in. Tsuna got up and join his class. The gym teacher stood in front of the class and took attendance. "...Tsunayoshi." the gym teacher, Kakeru-sensei called.

"h-here" Tsuna stuttered.

"Mukuro...Mukuro?" Kakeru-sensei called out. But there was no reply.

"Kids these days," Kakeru-sensei mumbled.

"Sensei, sorry I'm late," a boy with wearing an eye patch shouted while running towards the class.

"And I assume you're Mukuro, right?" Kakeru said in a bored tone.

"Yes, I am," Mukuro replied.

"Sit down, and don't be late again." Kakeru said.

Tsuna then notice that there are some red stains on Mukuro's shirt. "Kufufu, I personally think that staring is not very polite is it not?" Mukuro said in an amusing tone.

Tsuna jerk up and met Mukuro's eyes. "I…I, sorry I'm not trying to be rude by staring, but I was just curious about the stains on your shirt." Tsuna said very quickly, and blushes.

"Kufufu, I was just teasing you Tsunayoshi-kun, I had spaghetti this morning you see," Mukuro said while smirking.

"Ehh, how do you know my name? Have we met before?" Tsuna asked.

"Kufufu, well, no we never met before" Mukuro replied.

"Then how did you know my n…" before Tsuna can finish his sentence,

"Now stop the chatters and get your ass up and run!" Kakeru-sensei shouted.

**Change scene~**

**

* * *

**

"Well, I finally got one of their names from reborn." Yamamoto said.

"He finally told you?" Gokudera asked.

"Yea, finally, well I had to pay him back." Yamamoto sighs. "Well, that's not important; the name of one of the 2 guardians is Mukuro Rokudo." Yamamoto stated.

"What about the other one?" Ryouhei asked.

"Well, I have to pay reborn first before he gives me the other name." Yamamoto sighs again.

"What is the deal? What do you have to give him?" Lambo asked curiously.

"Well, I'll get that done, don't worry." Yamamoto grins. _"Well, I had to get Lambo dressed up as a bunny and bring him to reborn; HOW THE HELL DO I DO THAT?"_ Yamamoto shouts internally.

"Takeshi, you ok? You don't look well after all, let's head home." Gokudera asked in a concern tone.

"It's ok; I'm fine we hardly see Ryouhei and Lambo let's stay a little longer." Yamamoto said.

"Nah, it's ok, you better go home and rest, we'll meet again tomorrow ok?" Lambo said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow" Gokudera said. Ryouhei and Lambo headed off.

"So Takeshi, what's the deal between you and reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"N-nothing, not a big deal, I will find a way to accomplish it." Yamamoto gave a nervous laugh.

"you know, that's not going to work on me, do you want to tell me or do you want to sleep in the living room for one month which meant no sex for a month?" Gokudera smile sweetly.

"WHAT? A month with no sex? Hayato, you can't do this to me!" Yamamoto cried.

"Try me" Gokudera dare him.

"Ok, I'll tell you, but don't tell others, especially Lambo." Yamamoto plead.

"Ok, my lips are sealed" Gokudera smirk.

**Change scene~**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna's class started running the marathon through the forest. Tsuna starts off with an amazing speed he was ahead of all his classmates except for Mukuro. Both of them were at the same pace.

Tsuna then thought _"Ehh, I thought this is the best class, how come they run at such a…slow speed."_

Until now, Tsuna still have not realized that, it's not that his classmates are slow; it's just that he is too fast.

_"Well, at least they have a better student in the class" _Tsuna thought to himself. Slowly Tsuna and Mukuro gain distance between them and their classmates. _"Man, this is so awkward…he doesn't talk at all!"_ Tsuna thought to himself. Just as if Mukuro heard Tsuna's thoughts, he spoke.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, you run very fast don't you." Mukuro stated. Tsuna looked shocked, he's been called the loser since he was young, and he never excels in anything. Well, at least, that's what he thought.

"Huh? I run fast? No I don't, "Tsuna said. Mukuro finds this very amusing.

_"Oya, he's so clueless, so…cute if it's the correct word to describe him"_ Mukuro thought to himself.

"Ehh, why are you wearing an eye patch?" Tsuna asked.

Mukuro looked surprised at Tsuna's question. "Well, rather than explain, why don't I show you?" Mukuro smirked.

* * *

Want to know what happened? REVIEW :D the more the better :D


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the super LONG update, i just can't think of anything interesting ):

But here it is :D CHAPTER 3 :D

**DISCLAIMERS**: I do not own the characters, I only owned the plot :D

**WARNING**: This is already the third chapter, and if you still can't figure that this is BOYS LOVE, you must be dumb.

* * *

_Previously~_

"_Ehh, why are you wearing an eye patch?" Tsuna asked. Mukuro looked surprised at Tsuna's question. _

"_Well, rather than explain, why don't I show you?" Mukuro smirked. _

* * *

"Eh?" Tsuna slowed down and eventually stop.

Mukuro stopped running and sauntered towards Tsuna. "Aren't you curious? About what's under this eye patch?" asked Mukuro.

"Eh, I..It's o..kay!" Tsuna stuttered and started running again. But at the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw something moving behind those thick bushes and trees. But he brush it off and ran faster.

"Kufufu, he really is interesting." Mukuro said while walking towards the trees and bushes. In front of him were two guys laying on the grass. Another one is trying to crawl away from him.

"Oya, there's someone who could still move." The pineapple head walk towards him. "Hey, relax, it's not like I'm going to kill you, I've just broke a few bones that's all." He said in a cheerful manner.

"I, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" That guy just screamed.

"Kufufu, I won't kill you, as long as you keep your hands of Sawada Tsunayoshi", Mukuro paused while taking of his eye patch. "He's mine to play with," he continued as his eyes glow in red with a Chinese character in his eyes, that read six.

"What the…what are you…" the guy mumbled in fear.

"What am I? I'm just someone who hates the mafias to the core" Mukuro chuckled.

"N...no, get away from me" the guy whimpered.

**~Change Scene~**

_"What was that? I don't get it at all"_ Tsuna scream internally. While running at his full speed without noticing.

_"I...I feel afraid, afraid of what's he's going to show me."_ Tsuna stop in front of the school gates. _"But, why? Why am I so afraid?" _Tsuna asked himself. (A/N: he run fast don't he)

Before he can continue the questioning in his head, Kakeru-sensei called out to him.

"You're back already?" Kakeru-sensei said, while looking very shocked. "No matter how fast you can run, 3.5km in 8 minutes is a bit too extreme and I'm so sure that, that forest route you've gone through does not have any shortcut route out of the forest!" He exclaimed.

"Ehh…" before Tsuna can come up with an excuse, a voice from behind have interrupted them.

"He just runs really fast, since he was young he is already very fast" said a man with blonde hair.

"Ehhhhhhh! DINO-SAN!" Tsuna shouted in shock.

"Ha-ha, you still haven change, little bro," said the Bucking-Bronco Dino.

"Erm, you two know each other?" Kakeru-sensei asked.

"Yea, we do, we're like brothers since we were younger." Dino explained.

Kakeru-sensei turns to Tsuna and asked "So you were from Italy? But you don't look like one."

"I…erm…" Tsuna stuttered looking at Dino for help.

"He's an Italian and Japanese descendant, well after around 3 generations to be exact" laughed Dino. "So he's been living in Italy for about 7 years due to some family issues" explained Dino "Right Tsuna?" He asked.

"Ehh, yea, that's right" Tsuna looked at Dino, mouthing "thanks."

"Oh I see" Kakeru-sensei shrugged. "Well, okay, go get changed Tsunayoshi-kun while waiting for the others." Kakeru-sensei said. And he walked off to the cafeteria direction.

**~Change scene~**

"WHAT? Reborn-san that…pervert," Gokudera half-shouted.

"Well, but reborn really love lambo, don't you think so too?" asked Yamamoto.

"Yea, oh well, lambo is too shy to take some action and Reborn-san is well, a perverted sadist with a poker face" gokudera said. "So I guess giving them a little push doesn't hurt" he grinned.

"To make this happen, Hayato, I need your help" said the katana user.

"Of course, I'm helping out, even if you say no." smiled gokudera.

"Ahaha, ok then that's settled, lets head back home" cheered Yamamoto.

**~Change scene~**

_VONGOLA HEADQUATERS __(ITALY)_

"Reborn, you think those kids can handle those two remaining guardian?" asked the nono Vongola.

"Heh, of course they can, I believe in Tsuna, if he can't even get those two to cooperate, you think he can survive in the mafia world?" asked the self-proclaimed home tutor.

"Ha-ha, same old reborn, having such confidence in you student." Said the nono Vongola.

"Well, if you've seen the potential in Tsuna and his guardians you wouldn't say otherwise" the arcobaleno said while smirking.

"Tell me about that child when I'm not there to watch him grow up" the nano vongola said in a very loving voice.

**~change scene~**

_AT THE ROOF TOP (NAMIMORI HIGH SCHOOL)_

"Midori tanabiku namimori no~ dai naku shou naku nami ga ii~" sang a yellow bird. (A/N: this is the Namimori anthem)

"Hibari, Hibari" sang the bird.

"Yea, some interesting people have appeared." the man on lying on the rooftop said, his arms behind his head.

"But, if they are going to gather and wreak havoc in my school,"

"I'll bite them to death" the man said.

* * *

Ok, HERE IT IS, HIBARI :D and any ideas how you would want hibari to meet tsuna?

reviews are appreciated! sorry for the short chapter. But if you guys want longer chapter, and fast updating, you gotta click the button below there and REVIEW :D


	4. Author's Notes

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been on writers block. I'm typing chapter four right now! So please wait for a day or two more, or maybe even in a few hours if it goes smoothly!

For this story, I actually wanted to write about yamamoto and gokudera, reborn and lambo, but, I think it's more than i can handle. Sorry that you can't get to know what reborn will do with the lambo in a bunny suit in this story...SORRY!

So, I'll be only focusing on hibari, mukuro and tsuna ONLY. But hey! For those who also like 8059 and RxL, no worries, I said won't focus them in this story, but i didn't mention that I won't write about them. -wink- After I finish this fiction, I'll probably write a side story that focus on those pairings i mentioned so hurray!

So, please look forward to it! And, to those who reviewed, thank you soooooo very much! And, sorry that my story only uses simple english, I can't help it I'm not fluent in it. I'm a chinese speaking asian that speaks chinese most of the times. I can't help it that my vocabulary is that limited. But I'm trying my best to learn more new words! And it's my first tim typing so I'm still trying to grasp how my format should be. So, be patient with me. I'm taking little steps, but I'm trying my best!

And, opps, it's nono vongola, not nano, sorry for the mistake!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm sorry for letting you wonderful people wait so long!

Well, it's my holiday now, so I'll try my best to finish up the story! Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: This sadly, does not belong to me.

* * *

_Previously~_

"_But, if they are going to gather and wreak havoc in my school,"_

"_I'll bite them to death" the man said._

_

* * *

_

"Dino-san, how come you're here in japan?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I miss you, since you ran away without even informing me" Dino said nonchalantly.

Tsuna sensed that his brother-like figure isn't very happy about that.

"Erm, about that, ahahaha," Tsuna shrugged.

"Hmm, fine, I'll forgive you if you help me give enzo a bath" Dino smirked.

"Sure" ... "Eh, enzo? HELL NO" he shrieked.

Dino burst out into laughter. "I was just kidding, just treat me to some sushi at Yamamoto's"

"Okay, how about today?" "I'll invite the rest of them, I'm sure they'll be surprise to see you" Tsuna smiled.

Dino noticed that Tsuna's classmates are reaching the school gates. And he knew that Tsuna wanted to lay low, so he decided he should leave now.

"So, I guess I'll see you tonight then." Dino turned and walked away, and as the wind blew, Tsuna watched his silhouette and thought to himself, _"Wahhh, Dino-san is so cool." _

But when Tsuna was about to turn and walk towards the changing room, he heard Dino yelped and turn quickly to see what happened. Only to see Dino on the ground in a comically way, _"HE TRIPPED OVER NOTHING!"_ Tsuna thought in awe.

Tsuna giggled, "well, I guess Dino is still Dino, he is still so incapable without his subordinates near him."

_**~In the changing room~**_

Tsuna had just finished changing while the others strolled in, all sweaty and tired looking. He thought that it'd be best if he leave now before the others could ask him about his running speed. But, before he can leave, a bunch of his classmates surrounded him...

"_Shit"_ Tsuna cursed to himself.

As they got closer and closer to him, Tsuna covered his head in a defensive manner, waiting for the first strike to hit him. But instead of feeling pain, he felt someone's hand pulled his hands away, and started to bombard him with questions.

"Hey! Hey! You finish the 3.4 km run in 8 minutes?" "You run that fast? That's so cool!" asked a guy who's about the same height as Tsuna, maybe a little bit shorter.

After they finished bombarding him with questions, they all said in unison, "We've come to respect you! Welcome to our class!" they all smiled, and went back to changing. (A/N: I've decided to make them nice people, since the 3 bad guys are already done for by mukuro, -wink-)

Tsuna continued standing there dumb-folded, before he can recover himself, someone tapped his shoulder. He turn around only to find that it's the same guy that pulled his hand and asked him the first question. Tsuna, who finally had a chance to examine the boy, noticed that, he is actually quite beautiful, if that's a correct word to use on a guy. The boy had long soft ivory hair, tied into a low pony-tail, puckered pink lips, and his eyes...It's ebony on the left and reddish green on the right. He is almost as beautiful as a girl.

"Heterochromia?" Tsuna blurted out.

"Oh, I'm surprised that you know about it, I inherited that from my mother." he said while smiling.

"You look as pretty as a girl" Tsuna said.

"Isn't that kinda rude to say to a boy?" he chuckled. "And, I'm Hibari Ryuusako, just call me Usako" he smiled. (A/N: It's my OC btw. By the name i think you people can already figure out what relationship he has with hibari kyouya :D)

"Wow, even your name is girly" He laughed.

"Oh shut up." Usako laughed while he lightly punch Tsuna on his shoulder.

"Don't you have to change?"

"Nah, I'll wait till later" Usako said. "If I change now, in front of these barbarians, who knows what they'll do to me" Usako mumbled.

"Huh? You were saying?" Tsuna thought he heard him saying something. _"Hmm, if my intuition is not wrong he's a gir..." _thought to himself.

Before he can finish his thoughts, Usako nudge his shoulders. And said, "Hey, the bell just rang, hurry up and go! I'll catch up soon"

"Oh, okay, see you later"

**~In class~**

As Tsuna walked into class, most of his classmates were already there, sitting with their own groups of friends. As Tsuna pass some of his classmates, they called out to him and asked, "Hey, you little...that nerdy look of your's a facade huh."

"Urm, I just didn't want to stand out, but guess it backfired." Tsuna shrugged.

"Oh, thought it was weird to have a geek in class, but turns out you have quick legs" they all laughed.

"I'm not that fast." Tsuna blushed. He was rarely praised, so he didn't know how to react to their praises.

"You're too humble, well talk to you later." one of the boys from the group said and walked to their respective seats.

Tsuna went back to his seat and zoned out, until someone dragged a chair and sit next to him, he turned and realised it's Usako.

"Hey, what took you so long," Tsuna asked, while taking out his books for the next lesson.

"Well, it took quite awhile till the changing room is empty" he said while twisting his hair.

"I've been meaning to ask you, it may sound rude and sorry if I'm wrong" Tsuna paused waiting to see Usako's reaction.

"Well, shoot."

"Are you by any chance, a female in an all boys class?" Tsuna asked while looking at Usako.

Usako, became self-aware and started to fidget. "Well?" Tsuna probed.

"Well, you see, urm," Usako stuttered.

Just then, the teacher walked in tapping on the table to signal the students to go back to their seats, lesson is starting.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you after school, but keep it a secret okay!" Usako whispered to him and went back to his/her seat next to Tsuna.

"Okay class, today we'll learn about th..."

Tsuna automatically switch off his ears, as he has already gone through those lesson when he was younger. There's no point in listening.

**~After School, empty classroom~**

"O~kay, now spill it, there's no one around," Tsuna said, while waiting for Usako to talk.

"Fine, fine, you got me, I'm a girl, so what, I got permission to be here." Usako pout.

"I see, no wonder I thought you were pretty, especially your eyes." Tsuna smiled heartily.

"Well, you're an eccentric one, you think my eyes are pretty, while others think that my eyes are disturbing." Usako said softly at the last part.

Tsuna's eyes soften, he thought that, he would like a sister like her. And then he had an idea, and thought, _"why not."_

"Hey Usako, wanna be my lil sister?" Tsuna said as if it was the most natural thing.

Usako turned her head towards him like he was spouting nonsense.

"You're kidding me, we've only known each other less than a day, and you treat me like you've known me for ages" she paused and then laughed, "Why not? I guess having such a cute older brother isn't bad for a change" She smiled.

"_For a change?" _Tsuna thought. "You have an older brother?"

Usako nodded, "well, to be exact, my half-brother" she said nonchalantly. "But, he's nice to me, well, only me, he's a weird one, likes to be alone, stoic, handsome, strong." she trailed off. "All in all, he's a nice brother, very protective of me, even though I'm only his half-sister" she said lovingly.

"Since he's protective and strong, I hope he won't mind if i share his role as an older brother" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I think so, who knows what he would do to you if he knows" Usako paused, "skin you alive, perhaps." she said in a serious tone.

"Eeek, don't scare me like that!" Tsuna shrieked.

Then they both burst out laughing. "Hey, I think you might even fall for him, you're gay aren't you" usako said matter of factly.

Tsuna just blushed. "And, you'll have to tell me why are you cross-dressing to be in this class sometime soon okay."

"Lets walk home together." they both said together and burst out laughing again.

**~While walking~**

Usako stopped and said, "well, this is it, my house." Tsuna stopped and look.

"You're kidding me right? Cause my house is just directly across yours, starting today I'm living here."

"Oh, so you're the new neighbour, world sure is small" she chuckled. _"So, the one onii-chan is staring at this morning was tsu-nii, interesting"_ (A/N: The way fuuta calls tsuna)

"Well, later at 6pm, I'm going to have sushi with my friends, wanna come?" Tsuna thought he should introduce her to the his friends. "Well, if you're uncomfortable with meeting new people, why not ask your brother too" Tsuna paused, "it's free by the way" he winked at his new younger sister.

"I'll ask, I'm coming regardless onii-chan is coming or not, since he hates gathering, but i can't say no to free sushi!" Usako cheered.

"Okay, see you later"

* * *

Hey! suggestions! do you want hibari to go with his sister? or would you like the "tsuna found a injured hibird and nurse it back to health and hibari found out blah blah blah" Tell me in the review which would you people like best~ before i can continue with the chapter! :D

And, I hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5

I actually finish the chapter since hours ago, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload. I tried till now, finally! enjoy!

**DISCLAIMERS:** I do not own this! except for my OC Usako chan~ ;D

* * *

_Previously~_

"_I'll ask, I'm coming regardless onii-chan is coming or not, since he hates gathering, but i can't say no to free sushi!" Usako cheered._

"_Okay, see you later"_

* * *

**~At Tsuna's new house~ (3 pm)**

"Ahh, I'm so tired" Tsuna whined to himself. He removed his shoes and walked in, looking at the boxes that he had yet to unpack. _"Maybe tomorrow" _He sighed.

Tsuna climbed up the stairs and went to his bedroom, immediately after he reached his room, he fell on the bed with a "poof" and within seconds, he fell asleep. (A/N: The house layout is almost the same as the one in the anime, just that Tsuna's room is bigger.)

After about 40 minutes, Tsuna heard some noise outside, so he sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. "Hmm, 3.45 pm" Tsuna yawned.

He walked towards his window and saw Usako waving behind the gates. Tsuna opened the window and shouted "What is it?"

"Hey! I saw you from across my place, and you're still sleeping!" She shouted back.

"Stalker much?" Tsuna teased.

"Whaa...go prepare you lazy bum!" Usako shouted. _"Nii-chan, you better thanked me, I carried the 'stalker' title for you!"_

"You're one to say, you're still wearing your uniform!" Tsuna retorted. (A/N: just in case you wondered, the uniform it's the same as the one in the anime)

"Well, I was gonna go prepare after I wake you up!" Usako stomp away while puffing her cheeks.

"After you finish preparing, come to my house!" Tsuna shouted.

Usako just replied with a wave without looking back. But they didn't realise that, Usako's brother was actually watching the whole scene from his bedroom.

Tsuna is now standing in front of his wardrobe, wondering what to wear. In the end, he decided to go with a knee length black pants, and a white t-shirt that read 27 in front.

Just as Tsuna finish changing, the door bell rang. "Coming!" Tsuna shouted as he ran down the stairs to the door.

Tsuna opened the door revealing Usako. She did her hair with two low pony tail, wearing white shorts, blood red sleeveless hoodie with a black tank top inside, and blood red sneakers. Now that she's wearing her casual wear, Tsuna then realise that she has pale skin, but not the unhealthy kind, but pale pink skin.

"Hey, Tsu-nii, erm, it's okay to call you that right?" Usako asked bashfully.

"Then in exchange I'll call you Usa-chan" Tsuna smile warmly.

"Okay, deal" Usako gave a cheeky laugh and continued, "it's rude to openly stare at me you know" she laughed.

"I..i wasn't, I'm just surprised that you dressed up as a girl" Tsuna retaliated. "And you realise that, some of my friends are from our class right" he continued while walking inside.

"Well, they're your friends right?" Usako removed her sneakers and followed Tsuna in, "they must be nice people like you," She continued.

"Sure, they're nice people, but, some people might rub them off as weird." Tsuna said nonchalantly as he climbed up the stairs.

"Yeah, and I'm here to add up to your list of weird friends" Usako giggled while she followed him up, noticing that there are boxes almost everywhere in the living room to her left. "Oh, I thought you only transferred to our school, but seems like you just moved here" Usako stated.

"Yup, but I lived here when I was little, till I was about, maybe 8?" Tsuna replied. Opening the door to his room.

"Hmm, then where did you live after moving from this place?" Usako followed him in.

"Italy," Tsuna simply said.

"Wow, Italy, just wow.." Usako awed. "By the way, where's your parents? Need help with the unpacking?" Usako asked while examining the room. _"The only place he finish packing is his room." _she sighed.

"My dad's dead, and my mom, missing," he paused, "It'll be awesome if you could help, I hate cleaning up" Tsuna whined while he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry," Usako said awkwardly. "Hey, I just realise, how'd you know I'm the younger one, I'm sure we're the same age" Usako changed the topic before it got too awkward.

"Intuition, I just felt that you're younger than me" he stated.

"Whaa..intuition? That's it?" Usako asked dumb-folded.

"14th October and you?" Tsuna asked.

"Dang, 15th October" Usako pouted.

"See, I am never wrong" Tsuna grinned.

"Pssh, whatever" Usako retaliated while checking her watch, "hey, it's 5.40pm already!" she panicked.

"Lets go, did you ask your brother? Is he coming?" Tsuna asked.

"He's coming, lets go get him." Usako rushed out of the room before Tsuna can say anything.

**~Outside Usako's house~**

Usako press the doorbell, waiting for his brother to come out. While Tsuna just stood behind her awkwardly. He was afraid that Usako's brother really might skin him alive.

"Creak" the sound of the doorknob turning, revealed a very handsome young man, dark black hair, sharp looking ebony eyes, with a stoic expression. He was wearing a black long pants, and a dress shirt. Corrections, unbuttoned dress shirt, revealing his pale and lean stomach. (A/N: I'm not sure what's the sound of a doorknob turning so I'll go with creak, lol)

Tsuna was openly staring at the gorgeous man in front of him, he could feel his heart beating faster. "Hey, wipe your drool" Usako whispered to Tsuna while nudging him with her elbow. As Tsuna became aware that he was staring, he blushed a deep red.

"Sorry" he mumbled so low that only Usako had heard.

"Wait a minute" Usako's brother shrugged as he walked back into the house.

"Got the hots for my nii-chan?" Usako stated. It wasn't even a question.

Tsuna just continued to blush, "N...no..." he stuttered.

"Yeahhhhhhh...righttttttttttt" Usako said sarcastically, and held back her laughter. Tsuna just kept his head down and blushed.

After about a minute, Usako's brother walked out with his shirt buttoned. Usako introduced Tsuna to her brother, "This is Tsu-nii that I'd just told you about." He just nodded his head a little without looking at them. Usako sighed,_ "unsociable brother."_

Usako turn to Tsuna and said, "This unsociable creature over here who hate crowds and uses our school anthem as his ringtone is my onii-chan Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari glared at his sister with a slight tint of red across his cheeks. Tsuna saw and giggled at that. Hibari turn and saw Tsuna giggle, he blushed a deeper red. _"Awww, how cute, onii-chan is blushing, when was the last time I saw that?"_ Usako wondered.

Before Usako can even recall anything, Hibari flicked his sister's forehead and said "Lets go" and waited for Tsuna to lead the way.

"Owww" Usako whined, and Tsuna just smile at that.

**~Yamamoto's sushi place~**

When Tsuna reached, Yamamoto and Gokudera was already there. Gokudera explained to Tsuna that Ryohei had to bring Lambo back to Italy for some important task. But, what he didn't mention was that they had to knock out Lambo and dressed him up as a cow instead of a bunny because that's the only costume they'd manage to find before sending him to Reborn. Well, Gokudera wouldn't want Tsuna to be scarred by the thought of what Reborn would do to Lambo, so he left out that part.

Tsuna introduced Usako to them, "Hey, wait a minute, aren't you Ryuusako?" Gokudera half shouted. "Y...you're a girl?" Gokudera asked after he composed himself.

"Yeah, I'm a girl, and by the way, my real name's Hibari Usako, not Ryuusako." Usako laughed while explaining. Hibari just walked towards the inner part of the store to be away from them.

"Ehh, Hayato, you didn't know?" Yamamoto asked.

"Okay, fine, I'm that dense, thank you very much" Gokudera huffed. Yamamoto just hugged his waist and kissed his cheeks, causing Gokudera to blush.

"Hey, go get a room! Care for the singles here!" Tsuna and Usako half shouted in unison. And they all laughed.

That caught Hibari's attention for a bit before he went back staring at the wall.

"Sorry! I'm late!" Dino said apologetically, while scanning the place and spotted Hibari. "My dear student, you're here!" Dino said while he tried to hug him.

"Come any closer and I'll bite you to death" Hibari threatened, he sure doesn't sound like he's kidding. Dino gulped.

"Oh, hi Usako! Long time no see!" Dino said cheerfully. "Gokudera and Yamamoto! Good to see you too!" he continued. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera wave to him.

"Hello, Dino-sensei" Usako replied. "Beware of nii-chan, he's not in a good mood" she continued.

"Sensei?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, he once taught me long time ago." she answered Tsuna.

Tsuna did remembered Dino mentioning that he had to go to japan to be a home tutor for someone while they were still in Italy.

Yamamoto's dad came out of the kitchen and shouted "Save the chit-chat for later! It's time to dig in!"

**~After eating, still at yamamoto's place~**

Hibari was still sitting at a corner drinking japanese tea, while Dino tried to talk to him. _"Dino-san just doesn't give up" _Tsuna thought. Dino had been trying to get Hibari to reply him.

"Oh, so you're that famous Hibari-senpai's sister." Yamamoto asked.

Usako just nodded. "Huh? Famous? Hibari-san is?" Tsuna asked.

"He's the student council president" Gokudera simply stated. "Famous for being unsociable, hates crowds and uses violence towards the student who vandalize the school" he continued.

"He whaa...?" Tsuna nearly shouted. But is stopped by Usako, by covering his mouth.

"So, it's a surprise that he would actually come here." Yamamoto said.

Trying to change the topic, Tsuna suddenly asked Usako "So can you tell me the reason why are cross-dressing to be in our class now?"

"It's not that I want to cross-dress!" "If I didn't, I can't get into this class, which is strongest in our school." she explained.

"And why not?" Gokudera probed.

"It's all because of nii-chan!" she sighed. "If I didn't cross-dress he wouldn't let me attend this class, as you all know, our school have a small population of girls, and girls who can make it to the top class, there's none!" she paused, "well, there's me, but, brother said it's dangerous to be surrounded by inhumane beast when he's not there to protect me" She sighed.

"_Inhumane beast.." _Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera though together, and sweat dropped, _"Who would have known, that he has this side to his stoic personality." _

"_heh, but that's cute of him"_ Tsuna thought.

"It's not like I can't protect myself or anything, I'm strong, Yamamoto and Gokudera, you both should know my strength." she said trying to proof something.

"Yeah, she's just as powerful as any of our guardian" Yamamoto blurted out.

"Yamamoto!" Gokudera half screamed.

"It's fine, I already knew that Tsu-nii is the next vongola decimo," Usako said.

"Who are you?" Gokudera cautiously ask while staring at her.

"Maa maa, let's hear her out before we come to any conclusion, okay?" Yamamoto said while squeezing Gokudera's hand.

"Relax, I'm not a suspicious person, I was approached by reborn-san 1 months ago, he asked me to join Tsu-nii's family, and I just said yes." Usako cleared their question. "Nii-chan wasn't exactly very happy with my decision, until recently though." Usako continued. _"To be exact, after he saw Tsu-nii"_ she thought.

"_Oh, why didn't reborn-san ask Hibari too?"_ Gokudera wondered.

As if Usako read his mind, she said "Reborn-san did ask Hibari, but I'm not sure what he asked, he said it was private and have me leave the room" Usako said. _"Nii-chan did tell me what though, but he also said to keep it a secret and let Tsu-nii find nii-chan himself._

* * *

_Anyway, think I'll break the news to you~ I'll pair up mukuro with usako :D how would that happen~ I DON'T KNOW, so suggestions~ D _

And, I hope you enjoyed. I will type chapter 6 within the next few days, since I will be busy these 2 days D: sorry that tsuna and gokudera is very OOC. D:


	7. Chapter 6

Hello! sorry for the long long long wait! Here's chapter 6. Follow me on Twitter: OkumuraYOKO

So that it's easier to contact me, and i'll update anything about my fanfic over there :D And you can also give me suggestions there :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me! Only the plot does :D

**WARNING: **Is this still necessary?

* * *

Previously~

As if Usako read his mind, she said "Reborn-san did ask Hibari, but I'm not sure what he asked, he said it was private and have me leave the room" Usako said. _"Nii-chan did tell me what though, but he also said to keep it a secret and let Tsu-nii find nii-chan himself._

* * *

**~Yamamoto's sushi place~**

After the 'serious' talk was over, they continued chatting about stupid things. And Dino continue to try to get Hibari to open his mouth, but in vain. While Tsuna, Usako, Yamamoto and Gokudera were chatting about random stuff, Tsuna would occasionally glance at Hibari. But what Tsuna didn't know was, Hibari actually saw that Tsuna would occasionally glance at him. And Hibari would smile to himself whenever he caught Tsuna in such act. (A/N: Well, more than a smile, it's more like a small smirk, lol)

"Woah, it's already this late!" Usako exclaim as she check her watch. "I gotta go home now!" Usako continue looking anxious.

"Maa maa, it's only..." Yamamoto trailed off while checking the clock behind the counter where his dad serve the food to the customers, "It's only 8.47 p.m" Yamamoto stated.

"What's the rush?" Tsuna asked curiously, while cocking his head to a side.

"Tsu-nii, you know, you've just made my heart skip a beat" Usako awed. Tsuna just looked at her like she just spouted some alien language. Usako shrugged, "Well, putting that aside, just so you know, I haven even started on the essay due tomorrow" Usako continued. She started to gather her things and pack them into her small, white sling bag. "So, I'll be going" she said in a singsong voice.

Just then, Hibari silently stand up, preparing to leave with Usako. "Going already, you haven't even talked to me once." Dino whined.

"Fight me," Hibari said in such a low tone that only Dino had heard it.

Dino frowned, "you know you can't beat me."

"Yet," Hibari added on before he called out to Usako, "Usa, wait up" he called out while walking towards his sister. Usako frowned upon his actions.

"Nii-chan, you don't have to follow me home you know, stay and talk with them," Usako said while frowning. Hibari just stared at her as if trying to get his message across without speaking, and as if Usako knew what her nii-chan trying to tell her, "Nii-chan! I'm a big girl now, I can protect myself and who'll hit on me?" Usako said feeling embarrassed.

The gang – except for Dino, he knew that since the day he trained Hibari – enjoyed the scene before them, amused that Hibari have such a sister-complex. And what amused them more was that, throughout this whole 'conversation' Hibari didn't open his mouth once and Usako knew what he was concerned about.

"Urm, if you don't mind, I could…" before Tsuna could finish his sentence he was cut off by Usako.

"It's okay Tsu-nii, I'll be fine, it's only a 10 minutes walk," Usako reassured him, "And besides, you should stay here and…" Usako trailed off, "get to know my brother more" she whispered seductively so that only Tsuna could hear it.

Upon hearing what Usako said, Tsuna blushed a deep red and Usako giggled. Hibari corked an eyebrow, curious about what his sister just said to Tsuna. Knowing his sister, she wouldn't tell him and she wouldn't let him follow her home, no matter what. Hibari gave up, and went back to his seat, staring at the wall.

Dino laughed and said "I think I should go too, I'll escort Usa-chan to her doorstep." Hibari just continued to drink his japanese tea.

Usako smile for a little before leaving Yamamoto's place with Dino. After they left the place, Hibari let out a sigh off defeat, no one notices it except for Tsuna. Tsuna's heart flutter at the sight and thought to himself "_He's such a tsundere." _

**~On the way to Usako house~**

The way home was a silent but comfortable walk, it was dark, but just enough light to know the way home. "AH!" Dino suddenly shouted, making Usako jumped by the sudden outburst.

"Wha..What is it?" Usako ask her sensei, concern that he might somehow hurt himself while walking on this harmless path towards her house. "_Man, that is seriously depressing, he's hopeless." _ Usako thought to herself.

"Oh, sorry for scaring you, I just remembered I left enzo alone before heading out," Dino answered sheepishly. "You know how dangerous enzo is when left alone," Dino explained.

An image suddenly crossed Usako's mind, enzo, soaked in water, becomes big and destroy the neighbourhood. "You better get home!" Usako said panicky, "Right now" she continued.

"I'm sorry, I can't escort you home, you take care ok?" Dino said hurriedly and dashed off in the opposite direction.

"He'd never change" Usako giggled to herself and continue strolling home. As Usako continue her way home, she notice a figure crouching at the side of the road, like that person was in pain. Usako immediately ran towards that person to ask whether that person was hurt or something. As she got closer to the figure, she noticed that the person was a boy around her age, wearing the uniform from her school. _"A student from our school? At this time of the night? Still in his uniform?"_ Usako thought to herself as she crouched down. "Hey, are you okay?" Usako asked, concerned that he might faint or even worse, die.

Finally adjusting to the dark, she took a closer look at him, he is what you would call, handsome. He had short blue hair, shaped like... a pineapple? What was breathe-taking was his eyes, it was red on the left and blue on the right. "Hetorochromia" she mumbled, "like mine," she mumble to herself. (A/N: She didn't notice the 6 character because it was too dark)

"Urg, I'm fine, I'm just anemic," the boy said while trying to stand up, but in vain.

"Come, I'll help you," Usako offered while trying to help him up. "You're lighter than you look," Usako blurted out. The boy frowned with a tint of red across his nose. Usako giggled at his attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Th..thanks.." the boy mumbled.

"It's okay, I'll help you home" Usako offered. After a paused, "so, urm, where's your house?" Usako probed.

The boy just shake his head and said "I don't have one" while looking away.

_'Doki' "What was the 'doki' just now" _Usako thought. _"Why am I finding this boy so vulnerable right now, so...so...cute." _Usako blushed at her own thought.

"Oh, sorry" Usako mumbled. "By the way, I'm Usako, what's your name?" Usako probed.

"Mukuro" he mumbled.

After a thought, Usako started walking, prompting the boy to follow her.

"where are we heading to?" Mukuro wondered out loud.

"To my place" Usako simply stated.

* * *

So what, mukuro is nice and bashful toward girls he don't know and who are kind to him.. IN MY STORY xD

So what if he's OOC? I like him this way xD

Anyway, keep the reviews coming! It keeps me motivated!

Remember to follow me on Twitter: OkumuraYOKO

If you don't have one...CREATE ONE! If not... "I'll bite you to death"

CIAOCIAO~


End file.
